Getting Together
by wildcats2016
Summary: The friends know that Troy and Gabriella belong together. Gabriella knows that Troy has a girlfriend, but she wish he would realize that he is meant to be with her. Troy at first is comfused about his feelings, but then he soon realizes that he should be with Gabriella. Will Troy and Gabriella get together soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The friends knew that Gabriella had feelings for Troy. Chad knew that deep down Troy had feelings for Gabriella and just did not want to admit it. The friends did not understand why Troy was dating Holly for in the first place. The friends hope that Troy would open his eyes and see that he belongs with Gabriella.

Troy and his girlfriend Holly were at his locker making out. Gabriella was at her locker, when she saw Troy and his girlfriend Holly making out. Gabriella wish Troy was kissing her instead of Holly. She got her books and shut her locker. Gabriella walked by Troy and his girlfriend Holly and went to class. Troy and his girlfriend Holly pulled a way. Troy told his girlfriend Holly that they better get to class. So they parted ways and went to class.

Troy enter the class room and saw his friend Gabriella. He saw that his friend Gabriella was sad and wondered what was making her sad. So he decided he would talk to Gabriella after class. So the class went by fast. Gabriella was at her locker putting her books a way and getting the next books for her second period class. Troy was at his locker putting his books a way , when he saw his friend Chad coming over. Chad told Troy that he needs to talk to him in private. So Troy closed his locker and went with Chad to talk.

Chad found a empty class room and they went inside. Troy asked Chad what he wanted to talk to him about. Chad told Troy that he saw his girlfriend Holly making out with the football quarterback. Troy said to Chad that his girlfriend Holly would not do that to him. So Chad show the video he had took of it, on his phone. Troy could not believe that his girlfriend Holly was making out with the football quarterback. Troy thanked his best friend for telling him.

Gabriella came too in the nurses office and asked the nurse what had happen. The nurse told Gabriella that she had cut her arm and wrist. The nurse told Gabriella that she had also fainted too. Gabriella ask the nurse how she gotten there. The nurse told Gabriella that Troy had brought her there. Gabriella asked the nurse if she could leave and the nurse told her that she could. So Gabriella left the nurse office and went to her locker.

Troy saw Gabriella and went over to her. Gabriella saw Troy come over and so she thank him for taking her to the nurse. Troy said to Gabriella that it was no problem. Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms and kissed her on the lips. Gabriella responded to the kiss that Troy was giving her. Before long they started making out by her locker. Troy and Gabriella pulled away from the kiss to get some air. Troy asked Gabriella to come with him over to his house. So they left the school and went to his truck. They got in the truck and left the school parking lot.

They arrived at his house and parked the truck. They got out of the truck and went into the house. They went upstairs to his bedroom and started making out on his bed. Gabriella said to Troy make love to me. Troy asked Gabriella if she was sure. Gabriella told Troy that she was sure. So they took each others clothes off. Before long they were under the blankets making love. So they made love several times before they took a nap together. Later on when they woke up from their nap ,they made love again. After they got done making love twice, they got their clothes back on. Troy told Gabriella that he was happy that he lost his virginity to her and she told him that she felt the same way. So they left the bedroom and went down stairs to get something to drink.

Please Review!

A / N I am sorry this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be a little bit longer. In the next chapter Troy will be confronting his girlfriend Holly about making out with the football quarterback. Also Troy is going to be comfused about his feelings for Gabriella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night Troy decided to sneak over to Gabriella house to see her. He climb on to her balcony and knocked on the door. Gabriella got up and went to the balcony door. She open the door to see Troy standing in front of her and so she let him in. Troy took Gabriella into his arms and started kissing her on the lips. They started taking each others clothes off. Before long they were in the bed and under the blankets making love. They made love three times and then fell asleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up and made love twice before getting up. They took a shower together and then got dressed for the day. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted a ride to school. Gabriella told Troy she would love to have a ride to school. So they grabbed their school bags and went down stairs to get something to eat. They decided to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. After they finished eating their breakfast , they left the house. Troy and Gabriella went to his pick up and got in. They were now on their way to school.

A few minutes later they arrived at the school. Troy parked his truck and they got out of it. Troy locked his truck up and walked with Gabriella up to the school. Troy told Gabriella he would see her later. So they parted ways and went to their lockers. Holly could not believe her boyfriend Troy had walked in the school with Gabriella.

Chad asked Troy if he was going to confront his girlfriend Holly about making out with the football quarterback. Troy told Chad that he was still going to confront his girlfriend Holly. Troy got his books for the first class he had. Troy got through the first class and was now at his locker putting the books a way. Troy saw his girlfriend Holly coming his way and knew it was time to find out why she had been making out with the football quarterback. Holly went to kiss Troy, but he backed a way from her. Holly asked her boyfriend Troy what was wrong.

Troy told his girlfriend Holly that he knows about her making out with the football quarterback. Holly told her boyfriend Troy that she never made out with the football quarterback. Troy told his girlfriend Holly to stop lying to him. Holly told her boyfriend Troy that she is not lying to him. Troy told his girlfriend Holly that it was over between them. Troy walked a way from his now ex girlfriend. Holly could not believe that Troy had broke up with her.

Gabriella was at her locker putting her books a way. Troy saw Gabriella at her locker and went over to her. Gabriella saw Troy coming over to her. Troy asked Gabriella to come with him some where and so she shut her locker. They went to the janitors closest and went inside it. Once they were in the closet they began to make out. They took each others clothes off. They ended up making love twice, before getting their clothes back on.

They left the janitors closest and went to their lockers to get the books for the next class they had. Troy and Gabriella went to their next class. They got through the rest of the school day. They were at their lockers getting their school bags and homework they had to do. Chad saw Troy looking at Gabriella and knew that his friend has feelings for Gabriella. So Troy went over to Gabriella and asked her if she wanted a ride home. Gabriella told Troy she would love a ride home. So they left the school and went to his truck.

Troy unlocked his truck and they got in to it. They pulled out of the school parking lot and were on their way home. They arrived at his house and parked the truck. They got out of the truck and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked his truck and they went inside his house to do their homework together. Two hours later they had finished their homework and were now making out on his bed. They ended up making love twice and then got dressed.

Troy asked Gabriella if he could walk her home. Gabriella told Troy she would like that. So Gabriella picked her purse and school bag up from the floor. They went down stairs and left his house. They walked next door to her house. Troy told Gabriella he would see her the morning when he picks her up for school. They said goodbye to each other. Gabriella walked into her house and shut the door. Troy walked back to his house and went inside.

Troy went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. He then went back upstairs to his bedroom to relax. Troy did not understand what he was feeling for Gabriella. Troy knew that he has never felt this way about a girl before. Troy was determined to figure out what these feelings he was having for Gabriella.

Please Review!

A / N Sorry that this chapter is short. The next chapter will be a little bit longer I hope. This story is going to have 10 to 12 chapters. The next chapter will have Troy trying to figure out his feelings for Gabriella.


End file.
